18. Januar 1995
__NOEDITSECTION__ Zusammenfassung des Tages Hier kommt eine Zusammenfassung der »wichtigsten« Ereignisse des Tages hinein … Handelnde Personen des Tages Hauptpersonen * Lilith Eden • setzt ihrer Reise fort … * Himachal Pradesh • begleitet die Halbvampirin aus ganz besonderen Gründen … * Elisabeth MacKinsey • trifft einen Toten … * Rani • der junge Todesbote von Yakshamalla zerbricht fast an der Verantwortung … Nebenpersonen * Jeff Warner • ein Totgeglaubter bittet um Hilfe … * Swani • will Fragen beantworten und kann andere Fragen nicht beantworten … * LANDRU • der Ur-Vampir glaubt sich dem Ziele einer 267 Jahre währenden Suche nahe … Verstorbene Personen * Swani (†) • der Todesbote von Birethanti trifft auf seinen Mörder … Schauplätze Sydney * MacBeth trifft sich im Hafen mit einem Totgeglaubten … Neu Delhi → Rampur → Surkhet * Lilith nimmt Pradesh Angebot an uns so brechen sie noch am gleichen Tag Richtung Surkhet auf … Rampur / Surkhet (Dolpo) * Das sind Lilith und Himachals Etappenziele am Tage nach Duncans Tod … Region Dolpo * in den Dörfern Yakshamalla und Birethanti geht der Tod umher … Tag 12 • Mittwoch Während die Reporterin Elisabeth MacKinsey sich mit einem Totgeglaubten trifft, ein uralter Vampir bei der Suche nach dem Unheiligtum der Vampire eine blutige Spur zieht, nähert sich Lilith in neuer Begleitung langsam ihrem Ziel: dem sagenhaften Dolpo. VA 007 Sydney * nach Mitternacht — als Beth MacKinsey wieder zu Hause ankommt meldet sich Jeff Warner erneut, um sich mit der Reporterin zu treffen. * Früher Morgen — Auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt am Hafen macht Beth einen Umweg über die Paddington Street und beobachtet hinter der immer noch streng bewachten Blockade in Höhe der Hausnummer 329 Anmerkung Klaus Lütkenhorst: bei der Hausnummer 329 handelt es sich vermutlich um einen Schreibfehler und 229, das Haus der Fridays ist gemeint, denn 329 wäre ja nur zwei Häuser weiter als 333. Militär-Trucks mit geschlossenen Container-Aufliegern in den offensichtlich etwas verladen wurde … Beth trifft sich mit Warner am Hafen in der Nähe der Docks (Port Jackson) wo er sie um Hilfe bittet. Neu Delhi * Vormittags — Lilith entschließt sich Himachal Pradeshs Angebot anzunehmen, der ihr Tags zuvor versichert hatte sie weiterhin zu unterstützen. Lilith ist sich über Pradesh wahre Absichten nicht im klaren, auch ein Gespräch mit Beth, die sie über Duncans Tod informiert, hatte nichts gebracht, denn Beth kennt den Inder nur aus seinen Artikeln und vom Telefon her … Rampur / Surkhet * Nachmittags — Lilith nächste Etappe ist Rampur (auf 1700 m NN), das gleiche Ziel hatte auch LANDRU, bevor er nach Sydney gerufen wurde VA 003 … Mit einer Chartermaschine geht es von Delhi nach Rampur und der Weiterflug mit einer kleinmotorigen Propellermaschine der Vayudoot-Gesellschaft Vayudoot war eine regionale Fluggesellschaft in Indien, gegründet im Januar 1981 als Tochtergesellschaft von Air India und Indian Airlines. Der Betrieb von Vayudoot wurde im Jahre 1997 eingestellt → Quelle: Liste von Fluglinien von Indien • Erloschene Fluggesellschaften von Rampur nach Surkhet stellt alles in den Schatten, was Lilith sich vorher hatte ausmalen können. Region Dolpo * Zwei Tage später nach den ersten Toten, Nachmittags – In den Dörfern Region Dolpo geht der Tod um. Padam und seine Familie sind die ersten, auch Bimal die Auserwählte wurde ermordet, so hat es Rani von dem Roten erfahren … und heute wurde in Birethani ebenfals eine verstümmerlte Leiche gefunden, deswegen besucht Ranis den dortigen Todesboten Swani. Dieser will ihn unterweisen in den Sinn und Zweck ihres Tun, denn schon zwei Tage später soll das Scherbengericht in Yakshamalla ein neues Opfer auswählen. * Nach Einbruch der Dämmerung (''Halbmond'' Anmerkung Klaus Lütkenhorst: Hierbei ist das Letzte Viertel gemeint, doch laut Mondkalender fand der Halbmond am 24. Januar statt) — wie verabredet kommt Rani zurück in die Hütte Swanies, um über die Dinge zu reden, die der junge Todesbote wissen muss und entdeckt einen unheimlichen Besucher: den Mörder, der keine Kinder tötet, und kann sich später an nichts erinnern … * Nachts — Rani flüchtet zurück nach Yakshamalla, nach dem er den ermordetet Swani findet, und dort ist die nackte Leiche der Auserwählten Bimal zurückgekehrt … Quellen Januar